List of Nintendo people
The following are a list of major people who have or are currently working at Nintendo. Nintendo leadership Global * Fusajiro Yamauchi - The founder and first president of Nintendo. (1889-1929) * Sekiryo Yamauchi - The second president of Nintendo. (1929-1949) * Hiroshi Yamauchi - Third president; brought company into video game industry. (1949-2002) * Satoru Iwata - Fourth president. Previously was president of HAL Laboratory. (2002-2015) * Tatsumi Kimishima - Fifth president. Previously was second president of Nintendo of America and was Managing Director from 2013 to 2015. (2015-2018) * Shuntaro Furukawa - Sixth and current president. Succeeds Kimishima who retired from the role in June 2018. (2018-present) Nintendo of America * Minoru Arakawa - First president of Nintendo of America. * Reggie Fils-Aime - Third president of Nintendo of America. * Doug Bowser - Fourth and current president of Nintendo of America. Nintendo of Europe * Satoru Shibata - Former president of Nintendo of Europe. The current General Manager of the Marketing and Licensing Divisions at Nintendo. He is in charge of the Advertising and Global Marketing Department * Stephan Bole - The current President of Nintendo of Europe. He was previously in charge of Nintendo France. * Koji Miyake - The current CEO / Chairman of Nintendo of Europe Nintendo of Korea * Hiroyuki Fukuda - Current president of Nintendo of Korea. Other Departments * Shigeyuki Takahashi - Senior EO, General Manager of General Affairs Division and in charge of Quality Assurance Department and Investor Relations * Hirokazu Shinshi - Senior EO, General Manager of Manufacturing Division * Hajime Murakami - Executive Officer, General Manager of Finance Administration Division * Naoki Noguchi - Director (Audit and Supervisory Committee Member) * Keizo Kato - Deputy General Manager of the Development Administration & Support Division * Yusuke Beppu - Deputy General Manager of Business Development Division * Takuya Yoshimura - Deputy General Manager of General Affairs Division * Yutaka Takenaga - Deputy General Manager of Corporate Analysis & Adminstration Division * Satoshi Yamato - President of Nintendo Sales Co., Ltd., Former General Manager of Marketing Division * Susumu Tanaka - Corporate Adviser. Former Director, General Manager of Licensing Division * Hiroshi Imanishi - Former head of General Affairs, retired since 2002. Designers Nintendo EAD/EPD * Shigeru Miyamoto - Former Manager of all EAD studios. Creator of Mario, Donkey Kong, The Legend of Zelda, Star Fox, Pikmin and Nintendogs. Creative Fellow * Takashi Tezuka - Former Deputy General Manager of all EAD studios. Worked on many titles including the original Super Mario Bros., Yoshi's Island and The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * Yoshiaki Koizumi - Deputy General Manager for the Entertainment Planning and Development Division. Current manager of Nintendo EPD Tokyo games. Director of Super Mario Sunshine, Donkey Kong Jungle Beat and Super Mario Galaxy. * Katsuya Eguchi - Deputy General Manager for the Entertainment Planning and Development Division. Current manager of EPD Kyoto studios. Director of Star Fox, Animal Crossing and Wii Sports. * Hideki Konno - Current manager of the Mobile Production Group. Former manager of Nintendo EAD 1 and Producer of Nintendogs and Mario Kart DS onwards and Director of earlier Mario Kart games * Kosuke Yabuki - Manager of Production Group No. 9 in Nintendo EPD. Producer of ARMS, Director of Mario Kart 7 & 8 * Hisashi Nogami - Deputy General Manager of Nintendo EPD. Directed Animal Crossing up to City Folk and produced Splatoon * Eiji Aonuma - Former manager of Nintendo EAD 3 and director of various The Legend of Zelda titles. * Hiroyuki Kimura - Former Manager & Producer of EAD Group No. 4, behind New Super Mario Bros. and Pikmin from the Wii onwards * Tadashi Sugiyama - Producer of Nintendo EAD5, behind Wii Fit, Star Fox and Steel Diver * Takaya Imamura - Director, in charge of Star Fox, F-Zero and Steel Diver * Kouichi Kawamoto - Producer of Streetpass Plaza, Miitopia and 1-2-Switch, Director of Brain Age series SPD * Shinya Takahashi - Director. General Manager of Entertainment Planning & Development Division and Supervisor of the Business Development Division and Development Administration & Support Division. Formerly, General Manager of SPD Division. * Yoshio Sakamoto - Senior Officer and creator of many Nintendo games including Metroid and WarioWare. Former Deputy General Manager of Nintendo SPD . * Kensuke Tanabe - Senior Officer. Former head of SPD3. * Keisuke Terasaki - Deputy General Manager of Development Administration & Support Division and head of External Production Groups. Worked under Kensuke Tanabe on various series like Art Academy and Paper Mario * Hitoshi Yamagami - Manager of EPD Production Group No. 1. Former manager of Nintendo SPD2, and creator of many puzzle games. * Genki Yokota - Project Leader in EPD Production Group No. 1. Has worked with the Xenoblade and Fire Emblem series. * Yurie Hattori - Member of SPD1, who has directed many games. * Risa Tabata - Assistant Producer at SPD2. Has worked often with Retro Studios * Toyokazu Nonaka - Producer of many Mario Sports games as well as the additional StreetPass Games R&D * Masayuki Uemura - Designer of the Famicom/Nintendo Entertainment System. * Gunpei Yokoi (deceased) - Supervised various Nintendo R&D1 video games. Creator of Game Boy and Game & Watch * Genyo Takeda - Former head of R&D and lead on systems like the Wii and Wii U. Technology Fellow * Ko Shiota - Current General Manager of Platform Technology Development Division. Formerly, Deputy General Manager of Integrated Research and Development Division (Handhelds. * Takashi Shimada - Current Deputy General Manager of Platform Technology Development Division. Formerly, Deputy General Manager of System Development Division and Software Environment Development Division. Music Composers * Koji Kondo - Composer of most of Nintendo's earlier music * Mahito Yokota - Composer at EAD who specializes in live orchestra music. * Toru Minegishi - Composer at EAD, Composed tracks for Splatoon and various Zelda games * Kazumi Totaka - Composer at EAD, responsible for the Animal Crossing soundtrack. Voice of Yoshi, Professor E. Gadd * Kenji Yamamoto - Composer at SPD who created the music for Metroid and Famicom Detective Club . Nintendo Software Technology Retro Studios * Michael Kelbaugh - President of Retro Studios Monolith Soft * Tetsuya Takahashi - Lead producer at Monolith Soft * Yasuyuki Honne - Head of Monolith Kyoto * Koh Kojima 1-Up Studio * Gen Kadoi - President of 1-Up Studio Nd Cube * Hidetoshi Endo - President of Nd Cube * Shuichiro Nishiya - Head of Development Second parties * Satoshi Tajiri - Creator of Pokémon. * Shigesato Itoi - Creator of Earthbound series. * Masahiro Sakurai - Creator of Kirby, and Super Smash Bros. * Masayoshi Tanimura - Current head of HAL Laboratory * Tohru Narihiro - Producer on the Fire Emblem series, former chief programmer on several classic Intelligent Systems * Ryuta Kawashima - Creator of Brain Age series. Localization * Leslie Swan - Former Nintendo Treehouse manager, translator. * William Trinen - Former Nintendo Treehouse manager, Product Development Manager * Nate Bihldorff - Nintendo Treehouse manager, Translator. Voice of Koopa in the Mario spin-offs * Tim O'Leary - Nintendo Treehouse manager * Reiko Ninomiya - Nintendo Treehouse manager * Dan Owsen - Nintendo Treehouse manager * Scot Ritchey - Nintendo Treehouse manager Voice Actors * Charles Martinet - Voice of Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, their baby incarnations, and others. * Takashi Nagasako - Voice of Donkey Kong in the Donkey Kong series, and Ganondorf from the Legend of Zelda series. * Nobuyuki Hiyama - Voice of adult Link in the Zelda series, and Cain from the Fire Emblem series. * Scott Burns - Early Voice of Bowser. * Kenny James - Current Voice of Bowser * Makiko Ohmoto - Voice of Kirby. * Ikue Otani - Voice of Pikachu Category:Lists Category:Nintendo people Category:Real people